


I'm Done

by dexterrrrr



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce is done with Waller's shit, M/M, a ton of "bruce wayne is", sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: Bruce Wayne is tired of all the shit he deals with everyday. He's tired of Waller breathing down his neck 24/7. He's done with Batman in general, he can't take it.
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I'm Done

Bruce stood outside Old Five Points, staring at the door. He mentally cursed. Bruce did not feel like doing this. In fact, he didn't want to answer his phone, which the caller I.D read, Waller. He could always chalk up an excuse that he didn't have his phone and Waller would accept that, although disgruntledly.

Bruce stared at his phone a little while longer until he opened the doors to Old Five Points. The Pact was all in their usual spaces. Bane went about his daily routine: aggressively punch things. Bruce could not even see Freeze so Bruce assumed he was in his section where his wife, Nora, was. Mainly because the light was on, he assumed Harley was in her office. And lastly, John. Bruce scanned the surrounding area for the other man's acid-like green hair.

Bruce found John to be surprisingly calming, his overall vibe comfortable yet a bit erratic. The other thing that made Bruce feel comfortable around John was his scent. John always smelled fresh, like a large forest that you could get lost in yet you know you're not truly lost. Bruce could think of anything peaceful or calming and immediately think of the man, John Doe; and, to be honest, he really need thaf now.

He continued to look around but then let out a sigh. Bruce walked towards John's Hahacienda, saying that John would go there as soon as he's back from wherever. It wasn't until close to 7:30 pm that John actually made it back. Bruce obviously stayed till then, he needed his daily intake of the green-haired man's presence. As John walked in, he saw Bruce laying on his cot, drunk out of his mind. Bottles of Cerveza were strewn about John's small shack and multiple bottles laid on his bed. Bruce tiredly and drunkedly looked up at John, a lazy smile soon gracing Bruce.

"Heh, how ya doing Jo.. John?" Bruce drunkedly asked, the lazy smile still not leaving. Bruce's head hurt like hell. He didn't know why he drank in the first place, he's just so goddamn done. His phone's probably going off the walls, with all these texts and calls. He honestly didn't care.

John looked at Bruce confusedly. He wondered why he was piss-drunk but he also wondered why *Bruce Wayne* was piss-drunk on *his* bed. John was concerned for Bruce so he went towards the side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey, hey buddy. Are you okay? Why did you drink?" John asked, concern in his voice. Bruce gazed at him and then lightly touched John's nose. A small 'heh' was muttered by Bruce and a, 'wha' was muttered by John. To avoid eye contact, John picked up an unopened bottle of Cerveza and started to drink it. Bruce's gaze drifted off to John's photos. His eyes were drunkenly glazed over as he looked at all the different photos. In the middle of looking, he noticed a Batman article.

"I don't wa... want to do. do this any.. more" Bruce said as he fell forward, his face leaning on the top of John's head. John lurched forward at first but then leaned back. Bruce's head was now resting on John's forehead. 

Bruce took a deep enhale, John's scent entering his system. John's hair smelled fresh, like an ocean paired with a large forest. Bruce realized there was also a slight metallic smell to John's hair. Bruce did not care though, the scent intrigued him. 

Bruce realized something when he finished thinking, everything was quiet. There wasn't even a nervous chuckle from John. Bruce slowly sat up his head now feeling cold. He carefully moved his hand to John's face and gave John a little pat on the cheek. 

"Are... are you okahey?" Bruce slurred. A small chuckle was heard and John slowly nodded, his typical smile on his face. John slowly stood up and then plopped on his bed. He opened his arms and held them towards the sky - Bruce understood. Bruce slowly scooted towards John and then laid on top of him. His arms wrapped around the green-haired man. It was an awkward hug at first, mostly because they were both laying down. The hug soon turned to be relaxing and like their usual hugs. There was silence, one which neither wanted to disturb it, which caused them to both fall asleep. 

It was around 10:30 am when Bruce began to stir. He felt a twinge in his head. _A hangover, fucking great_. He was about to sit up until he felt a weight on his body. Bruce started to panic until he saw the familiar acid-green hair. He visibly relaxed and he looked up at the ceiling. Bruce remembered last night and he realized he should apologize, his words must of made John be confused. _John probably thought that Bruce was talking about their friendship was over_ , Bruce thought. He slightly moved, thankfully not waking up John who slept on top of him.

Bruce glanced at the window to his left to notice one of Bane's men standing, confusedly looking in. He then shrugged and walked away. Bruce shrugged as well and then looked down at the still-sleeping John. The one thing that Bruce knew was that he'd try to explain everything to John, as well as correct the mistake from last night.

Bruce wondered why he cared so much for the eccentric green-haired man with the acid eyes. Even his scent drove Bruce to calmness, the scent of the ocean, a forest, and a slight scent of something _metallic_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😳😳 
> 
> Truth be told, I wrote another Telltale Batman fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! 😌
> 
> You can read my first one here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182720


End file.
